Silent
by NightmareGalaxy
Summary: The silent ones are the most observant ones.


**Chapter 1 - Completely Absurd**

 **AN: I do not own Naruto or Avatar… Also, Narutopedia is my best friend :D**

 **Disclaimer: Naahh… I don't know… Death?**

' _Thinking'_

'Signing shit'

"Speaking"

 **Q: What's the worst thing about throwing a party in space?**

 **A: You have to planet.**

* * *

All I could think was that I needed to survive. I ran through the battle field, taking down as many enemies as I could with my gun in hand. A loud gunshot rang through the air as if that was the only thing I could hear. A stray bullet went straight through my head. All my thoughts came to an abrupt halt as my brain began focusing on the pain pulsating through my skull. Everything went black and my senses were no more.

I was in that state for awhile; I'm not sure how long. The only thing that didn't keep me from going insane from the darkness was the heartbeat I could hear. I was not sure if it was mine or someone's else's, but regardless of whose it was, the rhythmic sound was comforting. I just floated aimlessly thinking about my life. I was just an average 23-year-old girl who had joined the army to serve the country she loved. I had parents who loved me and an older sister who was 27 years old. My sister and I had a love-hate relationship; I would annoy the shit out of her because she gave the best reactions. My sister got very upset when I told her I was be joining the army, but I had joined the military to carry on my family's military legacy. My father, his father (my grandfather), two of my great-grandfathers, my uncle, and several great uncles had served.

During my precious free time I would indulge by reading the manga Naruto. When I finished the manga, I would draw for a while and then read it again. I almost had it memorized when I supposedly died. I continued to wallow in my memories until I felt a suffocating sensation and was I was squeezed out. The heartbeat that used to be comforting was slowly fading away the more time that passed. Light and coldness washed over me…I didn't cry because I was a grown woman and grown women don't cry- easily. I tried to observe my surroundings, but then took notice that my vision was horrid. As I was trying to focus my eyesight on my surroundings, I was passed around and was dried with a scratchy towel. The movements stopped when I was placed in two large calloused hands. My vision started to clear up a little and I got to see the person's face. The person was a man about in his late 20's. He was pleasant to look at with his orange hair framing his bright blue eyes. He looked at me worriedly. I tried to tell him that I was fine, but no words could be formed. All that came out was gurgles. He chuckled at the sound.

"I think I will name her Shizuka," he stated, a protective aura radiating from him. He was speaking Japanese; I was sure of it. During my time in the war, I had learned German and Japanese.

When I paused to analyze the situation I realized something. I couldn't speak (all I made was baby sounds), I was in the darkness what could be assumed 9 months, and had a man holding me emitted a protective aura. W-was I a baby again and this man was my father?! Completely absurd!

* * *

I will skip all the boring necessities you have to go through when you are a baby (crawling, walking, etc.). I found out that tou-san was a very nice man. He noticed my maturity, so he treated me like an equal. I also had gotten my red hair from him. My hair was a different shade than his, though. Mine was a strawberry blonde while his hair was a vibrant orange.

My tou-san was teaching me hands signs so I could speak. I had to learn this for one reason… I had a tremendously bad stutter. In my last life I wasn't really self-conscious about anything, but now I was. The stutter hindered me in my talking. I would butcher words until they lost all meaning. In my past life, I was a shy person and also hated yelling at people since that was what I had (in my past life) to do a lot. Now though, I was practically mute; my shyness added to the stutter and just made my voice sound pathetic. During my kaa-san's pregnancy, there were difficulties which led to her death and my birth defect (my stutter). My tou-san kept on saying that there was not anything to be self-conscious about. I tried to tell myself that too but it never worked.

"Shizuka-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Making sure you were still there," he grinned at me with the brightness of a star, "Okay, so what is the sign for 'how are you'?" he said after a while.

I showed him some signs, "Yosh! That will be the last of your review!" he paused, "You are now fluent in sign-language!" he said excitedly then he ran out of the room to get something and came back with something behind his back. "This is for you!" he said handing me the item.

I looked at the item. It was a simple black scarf that was thick and warm. I felt giddy.

"You always talk about how you're cold even when you are wearing your hoodie while I am like- on fire. I also took notice that you always try to hide behind your hair when you get flustered so now you have a scarf that you can do the same thing, too!" he said as he put his hands on his hips in a mother-like manner.

'Thanks!' I signed smiling warmly at him. I put the scarf around my neck, but since it was huge on a 4-year-old, it covered my entire face and most of my navy hoodie. I hooked my chin on over the scarf so I could see over it. I walked to the closest mirror. I was wearing my oversize navy hoodie that was probably dad's size. The hoodie covered my hands and my regular length black shorts. The black scarf now covered most of my face. My hair was in a high ponytail. The curliness of my hair was only visible in the tail of my hairdo. I had a few loose strands of hair that framed the parts of my face you could see. My gaze then went to my legs that looked like hell. I still have not gotten used to this body, so I am a clumsy person. Since I am clumsy, I have bruises and bandages all over my legs. tou-san keeps on wanting to heal them but I just refuse- saying it was building my pain tolerance. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and simply said an 'Okay' then left. The rest of the day we played board games and talked about the most random things. Every time tou-san offered to heal me I always wrote it off as his applying ointment or herbs. Until one day that changed.

Tou-san was braiding my waist length hair while I sat in front of him reading a book.

"What do you want to learn next?" he asked innocently tugging on a few strands of my hair to catch my attention.

"I-itai" I yelled holding my scalp while shrugging to answer his question.

"Yosh! Since you have turned five recently I think you are ready to learn about…" he paused for dramatic effect, "Chakra!" he said his voice booming behind me. My breath hitched; I slowing brung my hands up to sign,

'What is chakra?'

"Glad you asked my young daughter! Chakra is needed for every basic technique. Through several methods, the most used which are hand seals, chakra can be controlled to create something that would not be impossible otherwise, such as walking on water."

'Can you see chakra?' I sighed after he finished.

"Only when in large quantities… Done!" he said after finishing tying the braid with a leather strap.

"Please excuse me"

I got up and walked as quickly as possible to my room. When I got to my room, I closed the door and belly flopped in my bed.

 _'How?'_

 _..._

 _'What?'_

 _..._

 _'I thought chakra only existed in Naruto universe or in Avatar. Avatar in a no go since there is no fire nation.'_

 _..._

 _'So, hooow? Whaaat? I am so confused? I don't even know if I am confused or if this makes sense?'_

I unconsciously messed with my scarf that I had on. If this is not some illusion then this is my reality, my world. I barely remembered my past life which I was glad of because I would be a train wreck.

 _'I would miss everyone, but now I have a different father, mother- friends? About that...I don't have any friends yet because I might- just a little- be terrified of them. I don't like people, at all. All people are weird, sometimes scary, and completely absurd.'_

 _…_

 _'Oh! Got distracted, back on topic…'_

 _…_

 _'Okaay… I am going to give it what I got- for the better! Yosh! Let's do this!'_

* * *

 **AN: That is the first chapter, hope you liked it! I am not sure how I am going to go about the story so if you have any suggestions please tell me.**

 **Please review/favorite/follow! 3**


End file.
